


Regret or Rejoice

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Era, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Jedi Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She misses Jakku's desert spiders. They were larger, perhaps the size of her fist while grown, and covered in thick, bleached-bone white fur. While their bite-venom had been deadly, they never bothered to attack her.Naming themcompanionshad been a stretch. But, at least, Rey had someone to talk to while feeling lonely.Even if they only ever listened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY HELL! THE LAST JEDI TEASER TRAILER IS OUT! DID EVERYONE SEE IT? ARE YOU HYPED? 
> 
> I got the urge to fall right back into doing some SW. It's teeny tiny, but I really need to think about anything else but real life right now. TELL ME IF YOU ARE EXCITED ABOUT NEW SW FOOTAGE! Also any and all comments appreciated! I've had this headcanon about Rey and Jakku since the last movie came out, and I thought I'd work it in somewhere...

*

Training is _brutal_.

Rey stares up, gulping for air. Perspiration slickening and dampening her brow, dripping onto her eyelashes.

High, high above, there's sun-gleaming, incandescent webs swaying gently between the valley's rocks. A very faint smile lifts the corners of Rey's mouth. Does that mean there's _spiders_ here on this island too?

She misses Jakku's desert spiders. They were larger, perhaps the size of her fist while grown, and covered in thick, bleached-bone white fur. While their bite-venom had been deadly, they never bothered to attack her. The desert spiders had been intelligent enough to know that sometimes Rey fed them what little she had, instead of attacking _them_ — and they would, during the lengthy, torturous heatwaves, seek protection inside the shelter of the fallen AT-AT, along with her.

Naming them _companions_ likely had been a stretch. But, at least, Rey had someone to talk to while feeling lonely. Even if they would only listened. But the outskirts of the Graveyard of Ships… it's now reminiscent wisps of smoke.

Rey blinks, full of awed silence as one of the spiders crawls along the rock beside her. It's so _small_ , dark and glossy. As she slowly, unthinkingly, reaches for it, Master Luke's hand clutches firmly around her fingers, almost painfully.

"You mustn't do that," he whispers. It's impossible to miss the _urgency_ in his voice.

Rey narrows her eyes, but doesn't argue, doesn't pull out of Luke's ruined, cybernetic hand.

*

 


End file.
